fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Gryselda Ryou
Miku Gryselda Ryou (ミクグリゼルダ涼, Miku Gurizeruda Ryō, ''Literally Meaning, ''Clear Beautiful Sky, Grey Battle) more commonly known as Miku, is a relatively young mage that has recently graduated from the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning. She utilizes Card and Sand Magic and recently, is practicing Barrier Magic under the tutelage of ???. Despite just recently facing the brunt of the real world, Miku is a generally talented mage and has earnt the title of Jester (道化師 Dōkeshi), though admittedly, the alias is quite unknown. However, this doesn't seem to affect her in the slightest. In fact, this seems to further motivate her to become stronger and be on par with her teammates. It is later revealed that Miku isn't in fact, human but rather lycan, or its more common term, a werewolf. It is at this point she decides to join the Maneskinn Pack, wishing to honor her werewolf heritage. However, she currently still remains untriggered, and plans on remaining so for the rest of her life. Appearance Standing at 5'2, Miku takes on the appearance of a young girl several years younger than herself. With a soft, round face and big, a radiant smile and child-like eyes, she is often thought to be much more innocent than she actually is. Miku has a small button-nose, thin lips and a child-like appearance, she isn't ridiculously beautiful, or striking but rather stand out in her own way. This is due to her straight, yet pale red hair falling past her waist, kept in a sizable bunch with a side braid. This along with her matching pale red eyes, often seen to glow yellow at the strangest of times. There isn't anything extremely distinguishable about Miku, she is quite average. However, if one were to take a closer look, they would notice her surprisingly thin, yet muscular figure, despite her intolerance for exercise and love for food. For clothing, Miku prefers wearing practical, motion-friendly attire. This includes a sleeveless black turtle-neck along with baggy black shorts. Over this turtle-neck, Miku takes to wearing a white, vest-like top, decorated with light maroon linings. This top, although unknown to most, is actually reinforced with ethernano, and so, in the event where someone attempts to stab Gryselda, the ethernano will harden so as to block the sword, and in rare occasions, completely cracking it. While for footwear, she prefers brown ankle boots, widening at the ankles, along with thigh-length peach socks, blending in with the look rather than clashing. To further enhance her appearance, Miku wears gloves on either side of her hands. The right glove, fingerless and light maroon in color, stops at her wrist, with a black wrist-band worn under it while the left glove is much longer, extending all the way to her upper arm. This glove, also fingerless, is slightly more detailed, black in color while light maroon at the very bottom and top. This seems to complete her outfit, giving her an almost, adventurer-like vibe. Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Incredible Strength: High Speed and Agility: Other Attributes Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Sight: Enhanced Touch: Magical Abilities Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Depending on the level of power and individual exerts, a magical aura can be classified into three group; a Standard Aura, which Miku exerts, an S-Class Aura and the most powerful, a Monstrous Aura. Standard Aura (並力の魔霊気, Namiryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Average Power) is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. [[Second Origin Activation|'Second Origin Activation']] (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. It was first shown by Erza Scarlet, though other mages had commenced the practice as well. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact; in the case of Erza Scarlet, it appeared to be when the life of herself and her friends were in mortal danger, which enabled her to wield the fabled Nakagami Armor. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Card Magic Card Magic '(魔法の札 (マジックカード) ''Majikku Kādo) is a type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards to produce various effects. An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. * 'Stormy Night '(嵐の夜 Arashi no Yoru): * '''Crash and Burn (おじゃんになります Ojan Ni Narimasu): * Sharp Shooter (シャープシューター Shāpushūtā): * Fallen Lights (倒れたライト Taoreta Raito): * House of Cards (砂上の楼閣 Sajō no Rōkaku): * Iron Maiden (アイアンメイデン Aianmeiden): Sand Magic Sand Magic '(砂魔法 ''Suna Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. The user manipulates sand, either released from his body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes, with the most prominent so far being combat, with sand-made bullets or waves being the most common attacks. The sand seems to inflict damage due to the sheer blunt power granted it by the amount of material used each time. The exact potential of such Magic hasn't been seen yet, due to Sand Magic's users appearing employing it only sporadically. * '''Whirlwind (旋風 Senpū): * Cleopatra's Demise (クレオパトラの終焉 Kureopatora no Shūen): * Desert Blaster (砂漠のブラスター Sabaku no Burasutā): * Iron Ball (鉄球 Tekkyū): * Sand Javelin (砂の槍 Suna no Yari): Barrier Magic Relationships Serena Astor Miku and Serena have gone through so many things together, they've shared so many experiences, good and bad, they felt the same emotions time over time, they have laughed, they have cried, they have experienced more pain in a decade than one would in a lifetime, they have always been there for each other. After everything they have been through, somehow, looking at each other, they can always find a reason to smile. It's quite unbelievable that they could survive through all of that, but they did, because they had each other. They know each others deepest and darkest secrets, because it's as if they are their other self. They would do anything for one another, if one of them gets hurt, the other is there to help them, if one of them is happy, then the other is there to share their joy, if one suffers, the other will gladly suffer too. Serena is Miku's best friend, her sister, as is Miku Serena's best friend, her sister. Jeremy Avrich Miku and Jeremy have known each other for the longest time, even more so than Serena, dating all the way back to when they were children. They would often see each other as kids, talking, playing and having fun. They were very close. However, this seemed to change as they got older. Nobody exactly knows why but it seems as time went on, the two started seeing each other less, becoming more and more distant as the days passed. In present time, it seems as if they don't exactly have a very close relationship, often quarreling rather than working together. However, their bond never seemed to disappear, not alot of people can shake their friendship. They have proven to stick together and take care for each other, to look out for one another. Many have described their relationship as sweet; they don't always get along but they will stay by each other, if not give their lives for one another. Atsuhiro Abelard Peyton Lockwood Trivia * Miku's appearance is based off of Yume from Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash. * Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lycan